


History Questions

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [18]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Logan (AU) is ex-military, ex-mercenary, mostly retired, and occasionally works for AU Tommy Flanagan who sponsored him into Citadel. He's also good friends with AU Antony Starr and Stephen Amell*. He has family money as well as his own. He struggles with PTSD. He was involved with AU Rafael Lazzini but that relationship ended roughly 10 months ago. Their storyline can be foundhere.Citadel knows Logan's past occupation(s) and current connections and they couldn't care less as long as he's not involving the organization directly in anything illegal.KJ (AU) is busy traveling the world while he tries to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life after having made a huge sum of money from an app he developed. He's been aged up to 31.*their storyline is posted under my name





	History Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Logan Marshall-Green/KJ Apa storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

"What will you be doing when you're in Colombia?" KJ dares to ask, tucking the blanket a bit more firmly around them. Nighttime in Iceland is no joke, but curled up with Logan next to the fire is an awesome place to be. "Will you be in danger?" He feels like he's intruding by asking... but he's also desperate to know.

"I'll be meeting with some of our regular clients, presenting new product, running demos and taking orders," Logan says, tightening his hold on KJ. Mentally holding his breath for his lover's reaction. "They're long-time clients, things are stable and they like me, which is why I get sent, so no, no real danger."

KJ nods, thinking that over. "Do you speak Spanish?"

"Si, hablo espanol," Logan says with a smile. "Con fluidez. Fluently."

"And, the demonstrations you mentioned. Those are, um." KJ is treading very very carefully. Both around the topic and around the limits in his own mind. "Those are bloodless?"

"Yeah, completely. We go out in the jungle, way out on a client's estate, and he's set up targets," Logan explains. "We use those for the demos."

"Your client, they're...? Forget it, forget it," KJ says, afraid to hear the answer to the unasked question. "But you're getting out. You were already planning on getting out, right?" he asks, turning his head to watch his lover. "Even before me, I mean."

Logan nods. "I've been taking fewer and fewer of these jobs but these guys know me and Tommy hasn't had time to get them used to someone else yet."

KJ nods, and finally dares to ask the question that's been eating at him the longest. "It doesn't bother you? Knowing what... what your clients do with your product?"

"Not really," Logan says. "We're careful about who we supply to. We cut off clients if we learn our product's been used to harm civilians and we don't over-arm, meaning we're not selling nukes to anyone and if a skirmish is mostly based on one type of weapon, we're not supplying anything that's going to decimate the other group, unless of course we're dealing with a group being persecuted in the first place."

It chills KJ to the bone, how casually Logan discusses what to him sounds an awful lot like murder. "That's good you've got that sorted out," he murmurs, wishing he'd gone with his first instinct and continued to ignore the topic.

"Do you know who our closest competitors are, on almost every sale?" Logan asks, recognizing that he's made KJ unsettled.

"No idea." KJ wonders if it's about to get even worse.

"Various governments, and they don't care who they sell to," Logan says. "We may not be the good guys but we're not the worst either and I _am_ getting out." He crosses his heart. "I'll tell Tommy as soon as I'm done this job."

KJ kisses Logan, lingering over it. "Thank you," he whispers. "I was thinking that when you go to Colombia, maybe that's when I should schedule my trip to Ireland with my mum. I'm not sure... I'm not sure if I want to come with you for that. If that's okay." It'll be the first time they've been separated since they met.

Shit. "Yeah, of course," Logan nods. "Whatever you want. That sounds like a good plan. But just so you know, I would never have exposed you to any of that. You'd have been free to explore Cartagena and the two of us would have done tourist things when I was done with the demos. As much as I don't mind them, I don't want you meeting those people."

"That makes two of us. And I know you'd never put me in any danger," KJ says softly. "That's not what I'm worried about. I'm just... not comfortable with the idea."

"Okay," Logan nods. "I'm there for a week and then I'll head home."

KJ smiles a little. " _My_ home," he says softly. "Our home." It's still hard to grasp, and he expects it will be so until they've lived in Logan's house together for a while. Maybe until he starts keeping free weights there.

Logan nods, the ache in his chest easing with those words. "Our home," he agrees, kissing KJ softly.


End file.
